ReapTheChaos Sandbox 4
Wanted Posters are a set of 159 collectibles in Mafia II. While Playboy magazines are normally found in interior environments, wanted posters can be found on the exteriors of buildings and alleyways. They are also available to find whenever a player can freely roam around the city compared to Playboy magazines, which are only available in missions. When viewed, each wanted poster depicts a gangster-style mugshot of a member of the game's staff. Kingston There are eight wanted posters for the player to find in Kingston. Wanted #58 – Lubomir Dekan You will find this Wanted Poster on a wooden privacy fence at the end of a dead-end alley behind the parking lot to the Empire Diner. PHOTO Wanted #59 – Lubor Cerny You Will find this wanted poster on the corner of a building in a fenced off construction area. This is down the road from the gun shop, opposite the BAR-B-Q sign. PHOTO Wanted #60 – Lubos Kresta You will find this Wanted Poster on a wall in a narrow dead-end alley with an entry gate to the left of the gun shop. It is to the right of a large dumpster. PHOTO Wanted #61 – Lukas Berka In an alley across from the Hill of Tara, this poster can be found hanging on a fence next to a dumpster. PHOTO Wanted #62 – Lukas Kure You will find this Wanted Poster on the side of a building down by the docks. The post is to the left of a large dumpster. PHOTO Wanted #75 – Martin Zavrel Walk through the chain link gate, on the block above the Kingston tunnel entrance. The poster can be found on the garage door of the two car garage. PHOTO Wanted #76 – Matous Jezek Across the way from Wanted 75 is this poster. Open the gates and on the side of the brick building around the corner on the left is this poster. PHOTO Wanted #77 – Matus Siroky You will find this Wanted Poster on a brick wall in the alcove of the Mobil Glo compound parking lot that is located above the tunnel to Kingston. PHOTO Dipton There are seven wanted posters in Dipton for the player to find. Wanted #1 – Adam Cunderlik Found on the side of the building between the railway and the rusty corrugated metal fence. PHOTO Wanted #2 – Ales Borovicka Found on the wall on the furthest leftmost stair case that leads from Union Station to the station platforms. PHOTO Wanted #3 – Boris Zapotocky Found in the corner of a single car garage attached to a rundown warehouse type building. Building is between the main stretch of road in Dipton and the river. PHOTO Wanted #4 – Borivoj Klima Found on the road support pylon to the right of the tracks that connects to the road. Additionally it is found between the two sheds on the corner of the pylon. PHOTO Wanted #5 – Dan Dolezel You will find this poster on the side of the six car garage located behind the gas station. PHOTO Wanted #6 – Daniel Capek Found on a brick retaining wall between two buildings in the Mobil Glo compound. PHOTO Wanted #7 – Daniel Knebl Found on a brick retaining wall just below a large white two story building in the Mobil Glo compound. Found to the right of the two debris bins. PHOTO Riverside [|thumb|left|250px | Riverside wanted poster locations]] There are seven wanted posters in Riverside for the player to find. Wanted #127 - Radek Havlicek Found on the corner of the side of a small metal building next to where Joe and Vito sold cartons of cigarettes out of the back of the truck. PHOTO Wanted #128 - Radek Sevcik Found on the far end of the support pylon for the railroad, closest to the on/off ramp for the bridge. PHOTO Wanted #129 - Radim Dolecek Found on the backside of a single car garage on the end of the road heading north from the gun shop, facing the railroad tracks. Wanted #130 - Radim Pech Found at the end of the alley way, on the right side next to the fence, and the dilapidated pergola. PHOTO Wanted #131 - Radim Vitek On the back side of a crate near the telephone pole where poster 133 is found. Look for the crate next to the edge of the barbed wire security fence. PHOTO Wanted # 132 - Robert Franko Found just north of Bruski's scrap yard, just across the railroad tracks. Found on the backside of the leftmost crate (from the railroad tracks), by the scrap piles. PHOTO Wanted #133 - Robert Winkler Found behind the telephone pole that is in Bruski's Scrapyard, this pole is behind safety barriers and orange cones as it has a downed powerline. PHOTO Greenfield [|thumb|left|250px | Greenfield wanted poster locations]] There are nine wanted posters in Greenfield for the player to find. Wanted #18 - Filip Novy Found on the side of a corner house. The house is on the corner with the telephone booth. PHOTO Wanted #19 - Frantisek Harcar Found on the side of garage next to a house with pine trees out front. West across the highway from the overhead street sign. PHOTO Wanted #20 - Ian Moore Found on the side of a house in Greenfield. South across the street from the diner. PHOTO Wanted #21 - Ivan Kratochvil Found on the back porch of a residental home. Second most northern house on the east side of the street. PHOTO Wanted #22 - Ivan Rylka Found on the porch of a blue house next to the tennis courts. The house is to the east of the tennis courts. PHOTO Wanted #23 - Ivo Novak Found on the side of a house on the northern most cul-de-sac. The house is in the center of the cul-de-sac. PHOTO Wanted #24 - Jakub Gajda Found on the side of a house on the south most residential area. The house is right before the small road that turns onto Hunters Point. PHOTO Wanted #25 - Jakub Mach Found on the side of a carport on a residental home. West across the highway from the gas station. PHOTO Wanted #57 – Lenka Celkova You will find this Wanted Poster on a wooden privacy fence behind a dumpster in a parking lot beside Charlie’s Service garage. PHOTO Hunters Point There are eleven wanted posters in Hunters Point for the player to find. Wanted #42 - Jiri Holba In the alley leading south from the big bridge pillar on land. It's visible from from the south side of the pillar. Wanted #43 - Jiri Koten In between two brown brick buildings that are just to the east along the road underneath the railraod tracks, just before the road turns into pavement **This may need confirming as I can't quite remember the exact location** ***Alternate for #43*** Drive/Run to the opposite side of the building where you found #44, it will be inside the first fenced opening, on the side of the small building. Wanted #44 - Jiri Matous On a house on the eastern side of where the road parallel to the railroad has a big ascent/descent. Wanted #45 - Jiri Rezac On the backside of the house just north of the big bridge pillar on land. Wanted #47 - Jiri Spac Along the road that runs east, directly underneath the overpass (follow the grey wall you see North of #42). You will be on a dirt road, and you will notice a ramp/jump heading North. It is behind this ramp, inside a shack attached to the building. Wanted #48 - Jiri Stempin In a corridor on the top floor of a house just west of where the road parallel to the railroad has a big ascent/descent. Wanted #49 - Jiri Svetinsky On the top floor of a house just west of where the railroad becomes raised. It's southwest from the big 3-way junction where the bridge motorway leads east. Sand Island There are six wanted posters in Sand Island for the player to find. Highbrook There are nine wanted posters in Highbrook for the player to find. Hillwood There are seven wanted posters in Hillwood for the player to find. Uptown There are eight wanted posters in Uptown for the player to find. Little Italy There are twelve wanted posters in Little Italy for the player to find. North Millville There are ten wanted posters in North Millville for the player to find. West Side There are six wanted posters in West Side for the player to find. East Side There are ten wanted posters in East Side for the player to find. Chinatown There are seven wanted posters in Chinatown for the player to find. Midtown There are nine wanted posters in Midtown for the player to find. Oyster Bay There are nine wanted posters in Oyster Bay for the player to find. * At the top floor of Marty's apartment. Head all the way up the stairs (past your door) and you'll find it on the wall at the top. South Millville There are nine wanted posters in South Millville for the player to find. Southport There are seven wanted posters in Southport for the player to find. Port There are eight wanted posters in Port for the player to find. Posters Wanted001.jpg Wanted002.jpg Wanted003.jpg Wanted004.jpg Wanted005.jpg Wanted006.jpg Wanted007.jpg Wanted008.jpg Wanted009.jpg Wanted010.jpg Wanted011.jpg Wanted012.jpg Wanted013.jpg Wanted014.jpg Wanted015.jpg Wanted016.jpg Wanted017.jpg Wanted018.jpg Wanted019.jpg Wanted020.jpg Wanted021.jpg Wanted022.jpg Wanted023.jpg Wanted024.jpg Wanted025.jpg Wanted026.jpg Wanted027.jpg Wanted028.jpg Wanted029.jpg Wanted030.jpg Wanted031.jpg Wanted032.jpg Wanted033.jpg Wanted034.jpg Wanted035.jpg Wanted036.jpg Wanted037.jpg Wanted038.jpg Wanted039.jpg Wanted040.jpg Wanted041.jpg Wanted042.jpg Wanted043.jpg Wanted044.jpg Wanted045.jpg Wanted046.jpg Wanted047.jpg Wanted048.jpg Wanted049.jpg Wanted050.jpg wanted051.png wanted052.png wanted053.png wanted054.png wanted055.png wanted056.png wanted057.png wanted058.png wanted059.png wanted060.png wanted061.png wanted062.png wanted063.png wanted064.png wanted065.png wanted066.png wanted067.png wanted068.png wanted069.png wanted070.png wanted071.png wanted072.png wanted073.png wanted074.png wanted075.png wanted076.png wanted077.png wanted078.png wanted079.png wanted080.png wanted081.png wanted082.png wanted083.png wanted084.png wanted085.png wanted086.png wanted087.png wanted088.png wanted089.png wanted090.png wanted091.png wanted092.png wanted093.png wanted094.png wanted095.png wanted096.png wanted097.png wanted098.png wanted099.png wanted100.png wanted101.png wanted102.png wanted103.png wanted104.png wanted105.png wanted106.png wanted107.png wanted108.png wanted109.png wanted110.png wanted111.png wanted112.png wanted113.png wanted114.png wanted115.png wanted116.png wanted117.png wanted118.png wanted119.png wanted120.png wanted121.png wanted122.png wanted123.png wanted124.png wanted125.png wanted126.png wanted127.png wanted128.png wanted129.png wanted130.png wanted131.png wanted132.png wanted133.png wanted134.png wanted135.png wanted136.png wanted137.png wanted138.png wanted139.png wanted140.png wanted141.png wanted142.png wanted143.png wanted144.png wanted145.png wanted146.png wanted147.png wanted148.png wanted149.png wanted150.png wanted151.png wanted152.png wanted153.png wanted154.png wanted155.png wanted156.png wanted157.png wanted158.png wanted159.png